Batman Forever (1995 film)
The movie opens as Two-Face, the alter ego of former DA Harvey Dent, (Tommy Lee Jones) is holding hostages in a bank vault. Batman (Val Kilmer) arrives at the scene, and consults with Dr. Chase Meridian (Nicole Kidman), who becomes enamored with Batman. Batman then rescues the hostages, but is unable to foil the robbery. While this is going on, Edward Nygma (Jim Carrey), a lowly worker at Wayne Enterprises, is doing unauthorized research at work. He has invented an item which manipulates people's brainwaves and channels television programs into people's minds, making it feel like they are "inside the show". When Bruce Wayne enters, he presents his invention to him and shows him how it works. However, when he asks for a response to his idea, Bruce answers negatively, saying that manipulating brainwaves is out of order and "raises too many questions". Nygma complains, but Stickley, a senior worker, fires him as a response to him arguing and working without permission. Driven mad by the amount of work he did being useless, Edward captures Stickley and demonstrates his invention's powers on him; however, he is actually stealing Stickley's brainwaves to raise his own brain power and literally outsmart Bruce. Nygma then murders Stickley and tampers with the security tapes overlooking them to make it look as if Stickley had committed suicide. He leaves a riddle at the scene for Bruce. A while later, Bruce receives a second riddle and consults Dr. Meridian, who establishes that whoever is leaving the riddles is a "wacko" who is obbsessed with Bruce. After this, Bruce invites her to the Charity Circus. Two-Face and his thugs arrive at the event, firing guns and terrorizing the audience. They also bring a bomb that Two-Face will detonate if Batman does not reveal his identity at the circus (Two-Face blames Batman for failing to thwart a criminal who threw acid on Dent's face, disfiguring him). The Flying Graysons, the circus acrobats, work to remove the bomb through an opening in the top of the tent. The youngest member, Dick (Chris O'Donnell), manages to push Two-Face's bomb out of the circus tent and into the water surrounding the tent by going ahead of his family. When he returns, he finds that Two-Face has killed the rest of his family by shooting up the wires that they were climbing on, sending them plunging to their deaths. Feeling sorry for Dick's loss and feeling responsible for Batman's failure to show at the circus, Bruce takes a reluctant and devastated Dick in as a foster son. Dick wants to leave at first, but finds he and Bruce share a love for motorcycles and Bruce even offers to give Dick a rare one if he stays and fixes it. Before long, Dick accidentally stumbles across the Batcave and discovers Bruce's alter ego. After a joyride with the Batmobile, Dick saves a girl from a gang, but is soon overwhelmed by their numbers; he is saved by Batman. Dick pleads to let Bruce train him as a partner, but Bruce refuses, feeling he cannot drag Dick into his crime stopping world. Meanwhile, Edward Nygma, inspired and delighted by watching Two-Face's raid at the circus, decides to become his partner, the Riddler. He proceeds to show Two-Face his invention from Wayne Enterprises. The two villains make a deal: if Two-Face helps him steal enough priceless goods and money to fund his project, the Riddler will use the "Box" (the new name for his invention) to learn Batman's true identity. Their deal sealed, Two-Face and the Riddler start their rampage. They rob many museums and other wealthy areas, collecting diamonds and money. At a business party, Two-Face begins robbing the guests, in hopes Batman will come out, which he does. However, in a trap laid for him, Batman is saved by Dick, but Bruce still refuses to let Dick become his partner. He then goes as Batman to Chase's apartment, where she says that though she loves Batman, she has fallen in love with someone; Batman turns away and smiles, knowing she has chosen him as Bruce. Unknown to Bruce, however, Nygma had drawn Bruce towards the Box, which absorbed his fears and memories and brought out the truth that he is Batman, which then becomes apparent to Two-Face and the Riddler. Bruce tells Dick that, now that he has found happiness with Chase, he will retire as Batman. Dick is furious and runs away. Bruce invites Chase to his home where - through a kiss - she finds out he is Batman, but the Riddler and Two-Face break into Wayne Manor. They destroy the Batcave, kidnap Chase and leave a fourth riddle at the scene while Bruce and Alfred are unconscious. Bruce wakes up next to the riddle and quickly solves it. He manages to use the riddles to discover the Riddler's true identity, and locates his lair on an island outside Gotham. With only one suit left, Batman debates on his mode of transportation (the Batwing or the Batboat; a voice calls for both, and Dick steps out of the shadows as Robin, and this time, Bruce accepts their partnership. Upon reaching the island, Batman and Robin are both shot down and crash. They split up when the island begins to slide into pieces. Robin locates Two-Face and kicks him over the edge of a cliff, but is hesitant to kill him as he intended and helps him back up. However, Two-Face uses this response to capture Robin. Batman climbs up a shaft and enters the Riddler's lair, where he has an enormous brainwave device high above him. The Riddler gives Batman a choice of saving either Robin or Chase, who are both bound and gagged with duct tape in glass tubes above the water, whereas the one he doesn't rescue will be killed. However, Batman distracts the Riddler with a riddle and uses his Batarang to destroy the colossal device, releasing both Robin and Chase and warping the Riddler. The two fall into a pit, but Batman grapples onto a girder and pulls them all up. Two-Face lands on the girder and tosses a coin to determine their fate, but Batman throws a handful of coins into the air. Two-Face panics and attempts to catch all of them, but loses his balance and falls to his death at the bottom of the pit. Batman, Robin and Chase escape from the lair and deliver the Riddler to Arkham Asylum. Inside the asylum, one of the doctors, Burton, informs Chase that the captive Edward Nygma knows Batman's true identity. However, the warping process severely twisted Nygma's mind, who now thinks that he is Batman. Chase leaves the building to inform Bruce that his secret is safe, and the film then ends with Batman and Robin running towards the camera. Category:Fan Fiction